playbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
PLEASE READ THIS PAGE BEFORE SIGNING UP TO PLAY BIG BROTHER! Welcome So you're new here. Well, there's a few things you have to know before you can jump in the game and play. On this page, you can find information regarding the format of the game, rules of game play, and guidelines as to how you can participate. General Information *There will be six to eight players in "Season One." *Each "week" will consist of six days: two days for the Head of Household (HOH) to nominate two Houseguests, two days for the holder of the Power of Veto (POV) to make his/her decision as to use the power and on whom, and two days for the Houseguests to vote to evict one of the nominees. *Should the HOH fail to nominate two Houseguests within two days, without giving prior notice of absense, he/she will have one grace day to make a decision and provide a reason for his/her absence. Otherwise, he/she lose his/her power and the HOH will two the second-place recipient of the HOH competition. *Should the Power of Veto holder not make a decision within two days, the POV will not be used and the holder will become a third nominee. *Any votes not cast by the end of the two day period will not count. *Lying is not against the rules!!! Head of Household *Each "week," the Head of Household will be determined by a vote amongst the Houseguests, unlike in the show. *Houseguests cannot vote for themselves for HOH. *The HOH is safe from nomination. *The HOH must nominate two Houseguests within 48 hours of receiving power. *In the event of a tie for HOH, the HOH will be determined at random. *If one of the HOH's nominees is saved by the Power of Veto, the HOH must nominate a replacement nominee. *When it comes to the Final 3, the last HOH will be determined by 8 cycles of random draw, and he/she will choose the other Houseguest to bring to the Final 2. Power of Veto *Each "week," after the HOH has nominated two Houseguests, the nominees, the HOH, and three randomly selected Houseguests will be put in a pool, from which a winner will be randomly selected by an automated machine. *The Power of Veto holder has two days to decide whether or not he/she wants to remove one of the nominees from the block. *If the POV is used to save one of the nominees, the person who used it cannot be nominated as the replacement nominee. *If the POV is not used, either because the holder decided not to or failed to make a decision, neither nominee will be saved. *Should the POV fail to make a decision, he/she will become the third nominee. Evictions *After the two (or three) nominees are set in stone, the Houseguests will anonymously vote to evict one of the nominees. *The anonymous vote can be done by voting in a poll. *The nominee with the most votes will be evicted from the game and may only leave a brief paragraph after eviction. He/she will be blocked from the wiki until the finale when he/she casts his/her jury vote. *''Every'' evicted Houseguests will be part of the final jury, the panel that decides the winner of Big Brother in the finale. Private Conversations *Every Houseguest can use the function and the LIVE! Chat function for private discussions. Player can also exchange email addresses if they wish. The LIVE! Chat is the best place for alliances to meet. Tips *'FORM ALLIANCES:' No one can win this game alone. You'll need allies, secret ones too. Be careful, your best friend just might stab you in the back! *'There are three known strategies of Big Brother:' You can be a Leader and fight to win HOH as often as possible, lead a big alliance, and take out your enemies. You can be a Floater, switching from side to side and in between alliances while keeping your head low. You can be a Loudmouth, a bully determined to make others crack under the pressure! Which strategy will you choose? Will you follow your own blueprint? *'Long-Range or Short-Range deals?' Some Big Brother pros like to make a Final 2 deal on Day 1. Others make truces with their enemies for a set amount of time. Be careful with the deals you set. There's no rule prohibiting going against your word!